


#018 Kings of medicine

by StWalker



Series: 501 Drabbles [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker





	#018 Kings of medicine

La cabeza le sangra, hay un corte profundo arriba de su ceja, le está cerrando la visión de poco a poco, en su mano el bate de béisbol enrollado con cable de púas chorrea un líquido viscoso de color peculiar. 

Derek se acerca con la ropa desgarrada y las facciones del lobo demasiado marcadas en su expresión, lo toma de la cintura y lo besa profundo. 

-Nunca me dejes- ruega por lo bajo Stiles, aun con las manos temblando por la adrenalina. 

-Jamás, nene- es la dulce respuesta del hombre lobo antes de cargarlo, alejándolo de la pila de cadaveres de seres sobrenaturales, y llevarlo de vuelta a casa.


End file.
